


Благословите меня, святой отец, ибо я шалун

by Vinmar



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, by maryana
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Католицизмус вау; священники не то, чем они кажутся; Имс влип; Имс влип вдвойне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Кейт выходила замуж за ирландца.

За непрошибаемого краснолицего ирландца, который в прошлой жизни однозначно ковал доспехи для средневековых рыцарей. Который, конечно же, оказался ревностным католиком. И Кейт, разумеется, тоже вдруг воспылала неистовой любовью к его вере. А поскольку жили они в Нью-Йорке и оба до смешного были склонны к пафосным церемониям, то венчались, конечно же, ни больше ни меньше – в Соборе Святого Патрика. На беду, Кейт приходилась Имсу сестрой по отцу. Мать ее тоже была ирландкой, и если бы она не являлась Имсовой мачехой, он бы, возможно, даже проявил к ней легкий, очень умеренный интерес. Ей-то наличие условных родственных связей никогда не мешало – о да, каждую их долбаную встречу рыжеволосая пассия отца откровенно пялилась на Имсов рот. Недавно отца не стало – и не сказать, что Имс сильно горевал, но теперь бешеную рыжеволосую Эйлин в ее нездоровом влечении к пасынку ничто не могло остановить. Имс знал Эйлин очень хорошо – иногда она напоминала ему разогнавшийся поезд.   
  
Сам Имс в это время тоже жил в Нью-Йорке – вовремя угораздило, попалась долгая и сложная работа. И отвертеться от приглашения на свадьбу оказалось невозможно.   
  
В общем, можно было представить, какой затейливый его ждал адок.   
  
***  
Однако в итоге все оказалось не так страшно.   
  
Имсу не пришлось созерцать помпезные золоченые стены, пестрые фрески и красные дорожки – все оказалось легче и проще: свадьбу устроили в большом саду на вилле у какого-то недобитого ирландского мафиози, а из собора доставили одного из священников – знакомого того же мафиози.   
  
«Отец Артур такой молодой, но уже такой… воодушевляющий», – сладко закатила глаза одна из престарелых ирландских тетушек в огромной голубой шляпе, и Имс скривился.   
  
Все вокруг походило на огромный белый глазурованный торт, в воздухе порхали сердечки и голуби, сад благоухал, солнце сияло, кругом сновали маленькие девочки в пышных розовых платьицах и мальчики в отглаженных костюмчиках, жених цветом лица сильно напоминал кирпич, а шлейф Кейт послужил уже причиной несколько легких травм у гостей – длинный, как анаконда и, по ощущениям, такой же непредсказуемый…  
  
Вдобавок Имсу все-таки отсосала в розовых кустах с утра накачавшаяся мартини мачеха. Просто прелесть. Имс подозревал, что теперь будет ненавидеть запах роз до конца дней своих. Но минет был, по крайней мере, хорош, хотя солнце и слепило глаза даже сквозь закрытые веки, так что Имс весь процесс сильно жалел об отсутствии солнечных очков, а когда открыл глаза, в воздухе противно разливались малиновые пятна.   
  
Покинув розы, Имс цапнул с проплывавшего мимо подноса бокал шампанского, опрокинул его в себя и пошел поздравить молодых. К сожалению, покинуть свадьбу до венчания не представлялось возможным. И Имс вошел в образ серьезно – широко сушил зубы в ухмылке, шутил на грани фола, заразительно хрипло хохотал и щедро отвешивал комплименты дамам независимо от их возраста. Через час комплименты сильно походили на пощечины.  
  
Имс на этой свадьбе, собственно, играл роль отца – вместо него он довел невесту до алтаря. На какую-то минуту ему даже стало жалко Кейт. Сестра очень любила папочку и, наверное, очень бы хотела, чтобы ее рука сейчас дрожала в его ладони, а не в Имсовой. Его с сестрой почти ничего не связывало, они и виделись-то раз в несколько лет. Он крепче сжал пальцы Кейт. В конце концов, можно было поддержать ее по-настоящему раз в тысячелетие. Она не виновата, что ее папочка и братец оказались теми еще сволочными ублюдками.  
  
Задумавшись, Имс не сразу понял, что церемония уже началась. Кто-то уже нараспев произносил классические христианские напутствия молодым приятным голосом, и Имс неожиданно заинтересовался. А когда поднял глаза, заинтересовался еще сильнее.  
  
Священник не попер с собой парадное белое (или какое оно у них там, золотое?) облачение, а пришел в светском костюме. Только черная рубашка и белый воротничок выдавали его сан. А вот темно-синий костюм… Имс чуть не присвистнул… оказался весьма элегантным и совсем не скрывал фигуры падре. И правильно, потому что скрывать такую фигуру казалось кощунством.   
  
Имсу моментально стало наплевать на свадьбу, на Кейт и на свою священную роль. Тем более что он уже передал сестру жениху, вот пусть он теперь ее и поддерживает. Для этого ведь создается новая семья, не так ли? Вот и прекрасно.   
  
Он без стеснения оглядел длинные ноги священника. Отец Артур, вспомнил Имс, действительно оказался весьма… ммм… воодушевляющим. Никто не предупредил Имса, что перед ним предстанет такой изящный, чуть лопоухий брюнет с темными глазами, разрезом напоминавшими о крови потомков Чингисхана, и чудесной смуглой кожей, ровной и теплой, как отфотошопленной.   
  
Имсу сразу же непременно захотелось на исповедь. Вот прямо сейчас, немедля.   
  
В самом деле, разве католицизм не был напичкан эротикой под завязку? Причем эротикой с явными садомазохистскими наклонностями? Помилуйте, да католическая церковь этого никогда даже не маскировала!  
  
Имс чувствовал, что свадьба Кейт удалась по высшему разряду. Теперь все выглядело так приятно… Правда, вот речь священника могла бы быть и покороче. Имс задумчиво грыз край бокала, наблюдая, как шевелятся губы отца Артура – рот у него был чудесный, свежий, полумесяцем. Падре что-то задушевно вещал про узы, которые навек соединили молодых. Да уж, пока смерть не разлучит вас. Звучало как угроза.  
  
Наконец голубки стали целоваться взасос, а Имс потрогал языком щеку изнутри. У него уже давненько не было стоящих любовниц. Стоящих любовников не встречалось еще дольше. Секс в Большом городе как-то не задался, возня в розовых кустах была не в счет.  
  
Падре он поймал на узкой тропинке, ведущей к запасному выходу из сада, больше походившей на кошачий лаз. Отец Артур явно не собирался наслаждаться приторным белоснежным тортом, в котором сейчас увлеченно мазались дети всех возрастов и размеров. Видимо, его куда-то влекла более высокая материя, или же у него просто были планы на вечер, Имс не собирался вдаваться в подробности. Он появился из-за большого платана, как лениво гуляющий кот, и маленький черный котик в виде отца Артура чуть не подпрыгнул высоко вверх на все свои мягкие лапки.   
  
– Куда же вы так торопитесь, падре, – галантно оскалился Имс. – Праздник в разгаре, вечеринка только началась.  
  
– О, вы так любезны, но я очень спешу, – вежливо улыбнулся Артур.  
  
Улыбка его глаз не достигла, но он еще не понял.  
  
Имс сделал шаг вперед, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы стали видны мельчайшие поры на крыльях носа падре и его темные ресницы, а также трещинка на нижней губе. Над ними заполошно заорала птица, луч упал между ними, как золотой меч, который глупый Тристан когда-то клал между собой и Изольдой, тщетно надеясь на то, что грозное оружие оградит его от соблазна. И Имс понял вдруг с небывалой остротой, что запомнит эту минуту навсегда, что будет вспоминать о ней даже в короткий багровый миг перед своей смертью.  
  
– Вы же еще ни с кем не грешили, падре? – сказал он прямо в эти потрескавшиеся, как спелый плод, губы, омывая их своим дыханием.   
  
Но отец Артур даже не дернулся, даже не отодвинулся. Глаза его были матовыми, как неразожженные угли.  
  
– А вы да, – спокойно констатировал падре. – И готовы согрешить сейчас.  
  
– Разве это грех? – удивился Имс. – Разве Господь случайно создает некоторых своих детей прекраснее и желаннее всех остальных? Он создает их такими, чтобы их любили. Я это и собираюсь сделать. Почему же вы мешаете замыслу Отца своего… Артур? Это называется гордыня. Смертный грех, я уверен, вы знаете.  
  
Артур помолчал, а потом шевельнулся и обогнул Имса, как какой-то пень. Но когда Имс снова позвал его по имени, его спина на мгновение замерла. Имс умел владеть своим голосом не хуже, чем змей в Эдеме. И искушать умел не меньше.  
  
– Меня страшно заинтересовала возможность исповеди, падре. Вас ведь сюда притащили из Собора Святого Патрика?  
  
Спина Артура хотела бы выглядеть высокомерно, но в какой-то момент стала выглядеть беззащитно. И в этом Имс усмотрел для себя призрак желанного «да».  
  
Кошачий лаз снова скрыл дикий виноград, а Имс, насвистывая, возвратился на свадебную вакханалию. Теперь можно было задержаться в Нью-Йорке. Теперь он не собирался никуда спешить.


	2. Chapter 2

Собор Святого Патрика, несомненно, являлся бесценным произведением искусства. Весь, от резьбы на идеальных сбалансированных бронзовых воротах, выходящих на Пятую авеню, до тонких и острых – как шпилька модницы протыкающих белесые небеса – ажурных шпилей, срисованных с собора в Кельне. Если бы Имс был писателем, он, возможно, заинтересовался собором сильнее и написал про него целый роман, как Виктор Гюго про Собор Нотр Дам. Ибо эти стены, без сомнения, могли говорить, могли рассказывать и даже петь. Имс сожалел, что не застал те времена, когда собор возвышался над городом архитектурной доминантой. Сейчас его без всякого стеснения зажали между собой небоскребы, и он задыхался, как ангел в темнице.

Да, Имс мог быть романтиком. И любил искусство в любом его проявлении.

Да что там, он любил красоту в любом ее проявлении и теперь стремился к самому ее чудесному воплощению – в человеке. В одном конкретном человеке, о котором еще ничего не знал, кроме имени, но именно это влекло Имса больше всего. Тайны. 

Вообще, антураж католической религии всегда щекотал его эстетические чувства. А этот шедевр неоготики не только слепил роскошью интерьера, но и предоставлял весьма комфортные условия для молитвы и исповеди. Имс искренне наслаждался, когда шел по кремовым сияющим мраморным полам с нарисованными гербами, наслаждался, разглядывая синие витражи и лучи света, золотыми снопами проходившие сквозь них, а особенно радовался тишине и пустоте вокруг. Он пришел в такой поздний час, что тут уже никого не было.

Но отец Артур и пара служек были – иначе зачем Имс бы сюда поперся? 

Артур нашелся около Алтаря Святого Сердца, возился со свечами в прозрачных стаканах, но Имс не стал вдаваться в подробности, что именно он там делает, зато приметил, что падре одет в черное. Пальцы у Имса загорелись сами по себе. Хотелось потрогать хотя бы ткань сутаны, если тело под ней еще не было доступно. 

Черный Артуру определенно шел.

– Падре, – ласково сказал Имс. – Могу ли я вам исповедаться?

Артур даже не вздрогнул, но спина его опять застыла – да, Имс мог двигаться бесшумно, а падре был слишком увлечен своими медитативными действиями, чтобы заметить его приближение. 

– Вы уверены, что вам это нужно, мистер..?

– Имс, – услужливо подсказал Имс. 

– Мистер Имс, – с выражением договорил Артур.

– Да, – покаянно произнес Имс и прижал руки к груди, в душе отдавая себе отчет, что такая клоунада, пожалуй, немного слишком даже для него. Но его уже несло, как лодку на острые скалы – в огромных волнах, клочках белой пены и шуме воды. – Да, мне очень нужно, падре. И вы, я знаю, со своим добрым сердцем, не сможете отказать страждущему.

Артур что-то пробормотал, явно колеблясь, но потом сделал неопределенный жест в сторону одной из резных деревянных исповедален.  
Имс устроился с удобством – здесь еще и пахло приятно, а лицо Артура, скрытое решеткой, заводило его до небес.

– И что вас беспокоит, мистер Имс? – настороженно спросил Артур.

Имс вдруг всерьез задумался о том, что же его беспокоит. 

По-настоящему его беспокоило то, что компания, должная поставить ему одно ценное оборудование, необоснованно тянула со сроками и уже две недели подряд кормила его «завтраками», так что Имс начал подозревать, что оборудование либо уже продано кому-то по более высокой цене, либо похищено конкурентами, либо оказалось неисправным. 

В общем, с ним явно имелись какие-то проблемы, а заодно проблемы могли появиться и у самого Имса – поскольку интересовавший его прибор принадлежал к той области, где лишние знающие ни к чему. А Имс здесь выступал в роли простого покупателя – нелегального покупателя, сразу скажем. 

Конечно, продавца ему присоветовал хорошо знакомый источник, но все же не настолько хорошо знакомый, чтобы Имс был абсолютно уверен в безопасности сделки. Да что уж там, он никогда не бывал абсолютно уверен в безопасности своих сделок, пока не скрывался с несколькими новыми нулями, прибавленными к банковским счетам, где-нибудь в глубинах Африки или Азии. 

Это дело оказалось особенным – особенно интересным и особенно опасным. Компания-продавец была частной, связанной с неким научным институтом, который был, в свою очередь, связан с военными, ну, то есть Имс сильно это подозревал. Потому что подобные разработки уж точно никак не могли пройти мимо внимания армии США. И правительства США, будем честны.

А Имс не хотел связываться лишний раз с правительством и особенно секретными службами США, у него на то были свои причины. 

Но прибор этот – странный прибор, способный на фантастические вещи, если только это была, конечно, правда – ему сильно понадобился для одного дела. Одного эксперимента, если можно так выразиться. И поэтому Имс торчал в Нью-Йорке, потел от тревоги и изо всех старался не давить на продавца. При покупке того, что он хотел купить, трудно было притворяться простым коммивояжером. 

– Мистер Имс? – вырвал его из напряженных мыслей слегка недоумевающий голос Артура.

Ах да, Артур.

Сделать Имс пока все равно ничего не мог, оставалось тупо ждать, а нервничать и бездельничать он не любил, и Артур как раз вовремя подвернулся – красивый святой отец, черная жемчужина в Имсовой коллекции. Целибат был для Имса как красная тряпка для быка.

Имс решил импровизировать: лучшая ложь – частичная правда. 

– Моя проблема… Моя проблема, падре, в том, что я столько имитирую эмоций, что уже забыл, где мои собственные.

Ему вдруг стало интересно, что Артур скажет на это.

– А зачем вы их имитируете?

Предсказуемо.

– Ради бизнеса, – пожал плечами Имс. – Я не люблю деньги, но люблю возможности, которые они предоставляют. Ради власти. Ради своих целей.

– Но если этот инструмент эффективен, чем же вы недовольны?

Этого Имс не ожидал – он даже развернулся на деревянном сиденье и уставился сквозь решетку прямо на Артура. 

– Разве вы так должны отвечать, падре? Разве вы должны потакать моему лицемерию, гордыне, алчности, разве вы не должны заботиться о моей душе?

Артур вздохнул.

– Я боюсь, уже поздно. Что с того, что я скажу: позвольте себе хотя бы одну свою, искреннюю, эмоцию в день? Пусть по мелочам. Выскажите другому человеку, что вы действительно любите. Или не любите. Пусть это будет что-нибудь такое… «мне нравятся ваши петуньи, мисс Мардж». Уже прогресс, не находите? Если вам действительно нравятся петуньи, а вы не говорите это ради мисс Мардж. 

– Петуньи, – изумленно повторил Имс. – Я запомню. Таков ваш совет?

– Ну, вы можете сказать официанту, что вам не нравится американо, когда он спрашивает вас, все ли в порядке.

– Я произвожу впечатление человека, который стесняется сказать, что ему не нравится американо? – поразился Имс.

– Я не знаю, зачем вы так бездарно имитируете несуществующие проблемы.

– Это моя попытка флирта, – хмуро сказал Имс.

– То есть вы, мистер Имс, в самом деле считаете, что имитация исповеди – это удачный способ флирта со священником? Знаете, какой вы по счету в этом заблуждении?

– Какой? – спросил Имс, чувствуя себя слегка глуповато.

– Ну, примерно пятидесятый, вероятно. Хотя, конечно, в основном это женщины. Но бывали и парни.

– Да вы нарцисс, падре, – расплылся в ухмылке Имс.

– Это факт, – отрезал Артур. 

– Так вы поужинаете со мной… Артур?

– Если это эвфемизм для секса, то, разумеется, нет.

– А если не эвфемизм?

– Я не знаю, – вдруг как-то неожиданно нерешительно сказал Артур. – Вы зря пришли, мистер Имс. Я не смогу дать вам того, что вы хотите.

– О, вы уже даете мне то, что я хочу, – усмехнулся Имс. – С вами точно не скучно. Сомневаетесь, сможете ли мне противостоять?

– Что?! – встрепенулся Артур. – Нет! 

– Признайтесь, что вы уже от меня без ума. 

– Мне кажется, вы вместилище всех мыслимых пороков, мистер Имс. Но у вас острый ум под маской шута, а мне тоже немного скучно здесь. 

– Почему мы говорим об этом все еще в исповедальне?

– Потому что здесь удобно? Скройте человеку лицо, и он сможет сказать вам всю правду.

– Нет, – сказал Имс.

– Нет, – снова тихо о чем-то вздохнув, согласился Артур.

Они помолчали.

– Завтра в восемь вечера в «Бальтазаре»? Вы любите французскую кухню, Артур?

Артур молча встал и, шурша складками сутаны, быстро вышел из исповедальни. 

Имс счел это за согласие.


	3. Chapter 3

«Бальтазар» должен был Артуру понравиться, или Имс вообще не умел читать людей. Очаровательный маленький французский ресторанчик, даже не ресторан, а комбинация винотеки и гастротеки, с дубовым паркетом и массивной барной стойкой из серого мрамора. Говорили, что здесь просто великолепно готовят утку и фетуччини, ну и местное вино Имсу очень хвалили. 

Имс ловил себя на каком-то терпком предвкушении, усмехаясь собственным ощущениям – свидание с католическим священникам, по всем правилам закованным в кандалы целибата, предстояло ему впервые. О, нет, конечно, он вовсе не надеялся увидеть сегодня Артура в своей постели – тот, судя по всему, был крепким орешком. Тем интереснее. Если падре решится прийти – уже стопроцентная победа.

Правда, к этим приятным ожиданиям примешивался холодок от другого ожидания – вторая вещь, которую он страстно желал, и, может быть, гораздо больше, чем отца Артура, тоже еще не перешла в его собственность. А миновал еще один день, что для подобных договоренностей очень большой срок. Терпение уже вышло в ноль, но Имс заставлял себя потерпеть еще немного, что с ним случалось крайне редко и поэтому доставляло мучительный дискомфорт.

Размахивать береттой он в этом деле в любом случае не собирался, слишком опасно. Если инстинкты завоют слишком громко, Имс собирался просто валить из Штатов и забыть о них на пару лет. Невелика потеря. С другой стороны, если сделка все же пройдет удачно, он тоже хотел уехать из Америки – опробовать воплощенную научную фантастику предполагалось в Марокко, но сначала надо было заглянуть в Париж.

Задумавшись, он и не заметил, как Артур подошел к его столику. Тот двигался абсолютно бесшумно, так что даже острый слух Имса не смог различить его шаги. На какой-то момент почему-то стало досадно. Но когда Имс встретился взглядом с живыми карими глазами, которые смотрели вовсе не колюче, как тогда, в саду, а очень мягко, непривычно мягко, его враз отпустило. Вообще отпустило, даже мысли о задержке товара исчезли. Словно Имс был туристом в этом городе и искал простых и понятно сладких развлечений.

– Судя по вашему виду, вы меня уже не ждали, мистер Имс.

Имс расплылся в одной из самых очаровательных своих улыбок. 

– Чем больше ждешь, тем меньше это хочется показать, падре. А вы даже спите в этой штуке? – он кивнул на белую пластиковую ставку в воротничке колоратки – ну конечно, священник не мог одеться иначе. Или мог? Имс никогда не углублялся в темный лес католицизма, предпочитая смотреть на него издали, с безопасного расстояния. 

– Нет, я не сплю в этой штуке, – тоже слегка улыбнулся Артур, и Имс ощутил себя всесильным.

– В пижаме? 

Артур ничего не сказал и легко опустился в кресло напротив. 

– Закажите мне по своему усмотрению. Я не разбираюсь во французской кухне. 

Имс кивнул и подозвал официанта, не упустив шанс блеснуть великолепным знанием французского. Он знал, что в его исполнении этот язык звучит пленительно. Но Артур все так же ровно полуулыбался и ровно смотрел. Словно бы говорил: пока я не впечатлен.

Официант метнулся белой птицей на кухню, принес бутылку красного вина, орехово-овощные тосты, зажег свечи в центре столика. Вдобавок на столе красовалась ваза со свежими розами, которые, по мнению Имса, пахли слишком сильно – просто источали аромат, как гниль. От роз у него остались неприятные воспоминания еще со свадьбы сестры. Впрочем, если бы не свадьба, он бы не сидел здесь сейчас с Артуром.

– Как вы проводите свободное время, падре?

– Уж точно ужинать в ресторанах с незнакомцами – не мой стиль, – отозвался Артур. – На ваш взгляд, очень скучно. В основном читаю. Иногда езжу навестить племянников в Остин. Иногда хожу в театр или на выставки. Люблю живопись.

– Я тоже обожаю живопись, – подхватил Имс, мысленно водрузив себе на голову красный шутовской колпак. – И кто из художников покорил ваше холодное сердце?

– Мне нравится Магритт.

– Да вы любите загадки, Артур.

– Можно и так сказать.

– И что вы думаете о его «Влюбленных»?

– Вам любой гид скажет, что автор хотел передать слепоту любви. Сами влюбленные никого не видят, но они не видят и друг друга – остаются взаимной тайной. Возможно, Магритт хотел сказать, что любовь возможна только до тех пор, пока она остается слепой. 

– А что ты думаешь, Артур? – спросил Имс.

– Я не так представляю любовь, – чуть пожал плечами Артур. – Тосты здесь вкусные.

– А как? 

– Только страсть слепа. Любовь всегда зряча. Только после того, как ты узнал все об объекте своей любви и продолжил его любить, ты вправе сказать, что любишь.

– Ты узнал все о Боге, Артур? Раз ты его любишь?

– Того, что я знаю, мне достаточно, – просто ответил Артур. – И давайте не будем говорить о вере, ведь вы атеист, Имс.

– А разве ты не должен мне сказать, что я не прав?

– Не судите, да не судимы будете.

– Туше, падре. Выпейте вина, вам ведь можно?

– Немного можно, – снова улыбнулся Артур, и да, эти ямочки определенно нравились Имсу. Вино здесь было не только отличное, но и коварное.

Артур выглядел таким хрупким и источал совершенно особую, сияющую ауру, точно был не человеком, а каким-нибудь… фэйри, и Имсу очень хотелось прикоснуться к нему, крепко сжать его в объятьях, до хруста в этих тонких костях, просто чтобы убедиться, что перед ним обычный смертный. Но он просто сидел и смотрел, как длинные пальцы Артура обхватывают бокал. Думал, что при намечающейся срочности отъезда так и не успеет вдоволь поистязать это тело, очевидно прекрасное под всеми унылыми черными тряпками, пусть даже они сидели на Артуре, как на профессиональной модели. 

– Вас кто-нибудь увлекал в этой жизни, падре, кроме вашего Бога?

Артур помолчал, отпил глоток вина и покачал головой. Тут не вовремя прискакал бодрый, как молодой бобренок, официант, неся на вытянутых руках пресловутую утку на блюде, накрытом специальной крышкой. Утка дымилась и истекала соком, пока ее разделывали, розы продолжали зловеще благоухать, свеча отражалась в уже темном вечернем стекле, а ответа на свой вопрос Имс так и не получил.

Зато получил долгожданное сообщение в мессенджере. У него даже пальцы дрогнули, когда он взял айфон, чтобы эту весть открыть и прочитать. Завтра вечером, это должно случиться завтра вечером, в десять, в одной забытой всеми богами забегаловке, но на Манхэттене, даже недалеко отсюда. И самолет Имса унесет тоже завтра, уже следующей ночью. Он не будет ждать ни секунды, как бы ни хотелось Артура в свою постель. Однако завтрашний день не помешает ему сегодня наслаждаться этим ужином сколь возможно долго. 

– Работа? – понимающе спросил Артур. – Чем вы занимаетесь, мистер Имс?

– Просто Имс. Как раз живописью. Коллекционирую картины малоизвестных художников прошлых эпох, кое-что продаю, кое-что меняю. У нас своя кухня, специфическая, хотя и весьма интересная, не скрою.

– Сами пишете? – поинтересовался Артур, и, кажется, вполне искренне. 

– Немного, – скромно повертел вилку Имс. – Но до светил в этой области мне далеко, так что не прыгаю выше головы. Для удовольствия, скорее. Помогает почистить голову.

– Ваш аналог молитвы, – заметил Артур.

– Возможно, – оскалился Имс. – А вы избавлены от стресса, Артур? Как вы снимаете напряжение?

Артур положил вилку и внимательно посмотрел Имсу в глаза. Удивительный этот разрез – наверное, такой был у каких-нибудь древних рас. А цветом – как темный, темный янтарь, и сейчас в нем отражается пламя. И этот рот – невозможно, несправедливо, жестоко, чтобы его больше никто никогда не поцеловал.

– Тебя надо любить, Артур. Нужно, чтобы тебя кто-то любил. И не только твой Бог. Мириады звезд прекрасны, но они тебя не обнимут. Не обожгут горячечными губами. Не оставят следов укусов на твоей длинной шее. Не заставят кричать. А я смогу. Я могу больше в некоторых вещах, чем твой Бог. Не отвергай меня. Я лучше, Артур. Для тебя я лучше.

И тут Артур закрыл ладонью свои пронзительные глаза и засмеялся, словно устав от глупости Имса, от его жалких и немощных попыток очаровать его, точно сам был Богом, которому человек в очередной раз доказывал, что он прав и достоин только милостей, а наказания – это бессмысленно и бесполезно.

– Вы очень забавный, Имс.

Еще никто не говорил Имсу, что он забавный, но он стерпел. В этом городе, определенно, ему приходилось слишком часто терпеть, и он положил под столом руку падре на колено и медленно повел выше. Ощущения оказались крышесносными.

– Я забавный, – согласился Имс. – Такой шутник. 

Высокие скулы Артура разрумянились от тепла свечей и выпитого вина, и ладонь Имса он не спешил убирать, поистине чудесны дела Твои и таинственны замыслы, Господи. 

– Нам пора заканчивать ужин, мистер Имс. Вы приятный собеседник, и я хорошо провел время, но мне завтра очень рано вставать. 

– Вы выражаетесь, как старый иезуит. «Хорошо» – самое бесцветное слово, какое я знаю. Даже «плохо» выразительнее.

– Чего вы ожидали, мистер Имс? Вы же обещали мне, что ничего не будете желать.

– Я никогда такого не обещал, – поднял брови Имс. – Я говорил «просто поужинайте со мной», но это был только повод. 

– Вы хотите сказать…

– Я просто хочу, – вдруг резко сказал Имс. Ему поднадоели эти игры. – Завтра я покидаю Штаты, и, конечно, я хочу тебя, Артур. Я бы мог долго вести охоту, по всем правилам, отступая и наступая, расставляя ловушки, оттачивая соблазны, виртуозно притворяясь, что мне ничего не нужно, что с меня достаточно глубоких бесед, но у меня просто нет на это времени. Прости. Прости, Артур, я даже не успеваю быть достаточно забавным. 

– Я думал, вы живете в Нью-Йорке, – и бровью не повел Артур. 

Имс убрал руку из-под скатерти и уже нетерпеливо махнул официанту. 

– Проводите меня до дома, Имс, – внезапно ошарашил его падре. – Прекрасный вечер, посмотрите перед отъездом ночной город в последний раз… Я хочу прогуляться, а вы интересная компания. Я живу недалеко.

«Интересная компания» звучало ничуть не лучше, чем «забавный», но Имс согласился – когда еще сложится такой эмоциональный опыт, а он каждое впечатление клал в свою отдельную внутреннюю копилку, это потом очень пригождалось в его работе. Хотя он сомневался, что может скопировать Артура – он так его и не прочитал, тот был весь как матовый черный камень. Даже не понять, драгоценный или простой, но что-то в нем было странное, какой-то отсвет, какая-то манящая загадка. Или, может быть, Имс идеализировал его из-за красной тряпки целибата, кто знает. Нет ничего слаще запрета, давно ведь известно, а Имс всего лишь грешный сын человеческий. Любой запрет вызывал у него физическую боль.

Они вышли в теплый синий вечер, и Артур совершенно непринужденно взял Имса под руку, точно ему уже тысячу раз приходилось это делать. Имс плохо помнил, о чем они говорили, мыслями он находился уже весь в своих европейских планах, да еще завтра надо было унести ноги, и не увезти с собой «хвост», и затеряться в Европе, где вообще затеряться было трудно… Но одновременно он очень остро чувствовал присутствие Артура, весь пропитывался им – звуком его мелодичного голоса, тенями на его лице, тем, как двигаются его губы, как дрожат ресницы, как лежат пальцы на его собственном запястье, его теплом, его дыханием. Может быть, ощущения эти были обострены тем, что Имс понимал – большей близости с Артуром он не достигнет, и поэтому даже рука на руке казалась чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, немыслимым. Имса еще никогда так не выносило из собственного тела от невинных прикосновений и разговоров ни о чем. На улицы вокруг он даже не смотрел. 

А потом они остановились у какого-то красного кирпичного особняка, исполосованного ажурными пожарными лестницами, и свет от фонаря падал Артуру куда-то на затылок, и волосы его блестели, а лицо было затемнено, как на негативе, только глаза мерцали, и тут Имс не сдержался – качнулся вперед и поцеловал, взяв за плечи для надежности. И не сразу понял, что Артур не только не отшатнулся, но и раскрыл губы. Правда, не ответил, но и не запретил. А потом, спустя долгую, долгую минуту, уперся ладонью Имсу в грудь и отодвинулся.

– Если хотите, приходите попрощаться, мистер Имс. 

Имс пожал плечами, кивнул, а потом быстро развернулся и пошел прочь.

Артур не был драгоценной черной жемчужиной, нет. 

Скорее, он был приветом от тысячелетних звезд, эхом голоса далекого и непостижимого космоса, принесшим на землю всю грусть и красоту вечности. 

Осколком метеорита.


	4. Chapter 4

Имс предпочитал избегать дел, в которых ему хоть что-то не нравилось. А в этой сделке ему не нравилось абсолютно все. Но, видать, такая гадкая карма образовалась у этого города для Имса – заставлять его делать то, что ему не по душе.

Поэтому без десяти десять вечера он не прижимал своим телом к кровати тело на редкость очаровательного священника, а сидел в дешевом ресторане на Таймс-Сквер, как неопытный турист. Одна из безликих национальных сетей, Имс посмотрел на кричащую неоновую вывеску, потому что всегда везде смотрел: Red Lobster. На этой улице царили красный неон, непонятная истерия и бессовестная жажда наживы, которую даже Имс считал удивительно аморальной. Перекресток мира, конечно же. 

И Имсу приходилось здесь торчать, напялив очки в черной роговой оправе и засунув за обе щеки немного марли, чтобы его запоминающаяся рожа стала напоминать лик Марлона Брандо. Имс вообще не любил светиться.

Ресторанчик был набит народом, и это Имса, с одной стороны, немного успокаивало, а с другой – неимоверно бесило. Почти все это были туристы, на лицах которых отражался весь их бестолковый сегодняшний день, сплошь состоявший из нелепых ошибок и разочарований. Ну как же, Имс прямо мог перечислить: с утра взяли велорикшу на углу Таймс-Сквер и Херальд-Сквер, отдали за это сомнительное удовольствие дикие деньги; потом воспользовались знаменитым такси, таксист содрал полбюджета поездки; купили соленый крендель и подозрительную сосиску с еще более подозрительной горчицей за два доллара у уличного торговца – здравствуй, болезнетворная кишечная флора; часа два, а то и три, толклись как минимум в пяти очередях среди орущих детей и ветхих немецких пенсионеров, чтобы подняться на Эмпайр Билдинг – перед входом в здание, в вестибюль, перед лифтом, в кассу, перед вторым лифтом, чтобы выйти из лифта и на смотровой площадке, потом всё в обратном порядке; вынуждены были посмотреть крайне несмешное шоу опять же на Таймс-Сквер, потому что на улице им незаметно всучили билеты; отведали невкусных капкейков в «Магнолии», снова отстояв зверскую очередь – просто потому, что когда-то эта кондитерская попала в кадр в «Сексе в большом городе», не к ночи он будет помянут; и, наконец, как вишенка на торте, – катание в сумерках на упряжке в Центральном парке на измученных лошадях под прищуренными взглядами адептов «Гринписа» и под восточное бормотание извозчика. 

Имс чувствовал себя сейчас почти так же, как эти бедняги. Разве что панамы на нем не было.

Тут от галдящей толпы посетителей незаметно отвалилось некое Подозрительное лицо, как сразу окрестил его Имс, быстро село за столик, воровато оглядываясь (чудеса конспирации), толкнуло под столом ногой легкий кейс, пробормотало что-то невразумительное и исчезло. Только сальными волосами сверкнуло в свете ламп.

Имс так и остался сидеть с задранными бровями и гадать, что это было. Хорошо, хоть деньги – сумасшедшие деньги – переводились цивилизованно, со счета на счет, с запутанным маршрутом, а не передавались из рук в руки в перетянутой резинкой пачке. Брр. У этого типа и руки наверняка сальные.  
Имс все же выпил кружку кофе, объемами сильно напоминавшую ведро, – предстоял ночной перелет, изящно забрал кейс из-под стола и выплыл на улицу, запахивая светлый плащ и по пути быстро выплевывая в урну марлю и туда же скидывая очки. 

Он преображался прямо на ходу, как хамелеон – пластично и стремительно, пряча свои легкие движения в петлях переулков, лавируя в уличном пейзаже, так что даже явные превращения было трудно отследить простому взору. 

В такси у Имса огненно зудели пальцы открыть крышку кейса, но он стоически держался, сделал это только в туалете аэропорта, уже пройдя регистрацию. С виду ничего особенного – таймер, несколько латексных трубок, несколько резервуаров для жидкости, некий переключатель полей, напомнивший школьные уроки физики. Похоже на медицинский прибор. 

А где медицина, там и военные, и пытки, тут же подумал Имс, но непроизвольно любовно огладил кейс. Если все это было правдой… о, если все это было правдой, даже деньги здесь казались просто бумажками. Имс воображал ощущения, воображал возможности. Это было так страшно и так прекрасно, что захватывало дух.

И его это всегда интересовало, всегда. Ему с детства снились осознанные сны. Он управлял и реальностью, и своим телом в этих сновидениях, как только ему вздумается. Наибольшее удовольствие в сексе он получил вовсе не наяву, а во сне, будучи одновременно в телах девушки и парня, которые страстно занимались любовью, и ловя кайф каждого из них в одну и ту же секунду. Словами это было не объяснить, как прогулки по марсовым полям без всякого скафандра. Абсолютное, космическое, всеохватывающее осознание и чувствование бесконечных сотен вселенных в один миг. 

Получалось, что, по сути, Имс трахался с самим собой, но это его нисколько не смущало. Во сне он так часто менял облик, так часто двоился и троился, что уже воспринимал себя как некую галактику. 

Однако про секс в реальности он тоже не забывал, разумеется. Тут снова его мысли перескочили на тонкого темноглазого священника, и Имс скривился от досады. Ни в какой собор ни на какое прощание он, конечно, не пошел, этого еще не хватало. Но разочарование горчило под языком и тянуло в паху. 

Спал в самолете Имс плохо, и снилась ему какая-то муть, и проклятый падре в ней присутствовал – почему-то ходил по канату между Башнями-близнецами с шестом в руках, юный, растрепанный и напряженный, без всякого намека на сутану и крест. Потом он оступался, падал, а башни начинали гореть, и Имс скрипел зубами. 

Хотя он, как и всегда, понимал, что это сон. В конце концов, разве могли взорваться и сгореть Башни WTC еще где-нибудь, кроме как во сне?

А сны иногда просто сны, не так ли говаривал дедушка Фрейд?

***  
Париж встретил дождем и запахом пережаренных каштанов. Но все это можно было терпеть, потому что Имс привез-таки желанный приз и готовился занять место в команде.

Ему не терпелось приступить к тренировкам, если честно; он чувствовал себя ребенком, которому показали парк аттракционов, но пока не давали туда войти. И он стоял перед самыми воротами, видел недоступный сказочный мир и маялся.

Заказчиком прибора и вообще человеком, который собирал будущих ловцов снов, как он их называл, являлся некий проженный парижанин по имени Венсан. По всем досье, тайным и явным, выходило – ученый, даже профессор психологии, только вот, на взгляд Имса, он больше походил на элитного преступника – со своими острыми глазами, мягкими, как масло, кожаными куртками, кошачьей бесшумностью и дорогущими мотоциклами. Он был первым, кто изложил Имсу некоторые дикие идеи. А вот как вышел на Имса, говорить отказывался.

Сегодня они встретились в сногсшибательном кабинете Венсана, где он проводил сеансы психоанализа, все почему-то сплошь с роковыми красотками, которых вроде бы не мучили никакие депрессии, если судить по их цветущему виду. На стенах кабинета, обитых шелком, висели картины, которым место было в Лувре, причем оригиналы, это Имс ясно видел. Но не ему было судить воров. 

Венсан ловко открыл крышку кейса, внимательно посмотрел внутрь, чем-то пощелкал, что-то попереключал – тонкие его пальцы словно мелодию на рояле наигрывали – и, наконец, расплылся в улыбке. Выглядел он как сухопутная белая акула, решившая выйти на берег и поприветствовать отдыхающих на пляже. 

– Все отлично, – сообщил он Имсу. – Послезавтра начнем, я позвоню. А пока позволь себе расслабиться и отдохнуть, Имс, ты шикарно потрудился. Хочешь, познакомлю с одной из моих… пациенток?

– Благодарю, – церемонно нагнул голову Имс, – но я найду, чем заняться.

– Без сомнения, – пропел Венсан, потирая руки. – Ты в любом городе как рыба в воде, я и забыл.

Имс поднял брови, но Венсан уже потерял к нему интерес, ему кто-то позвонил, и теперь он трещал по-французски в трубку. Звонила, очевидно, одна из безмозглых красоток, судя по сыпавшимся обращениям – сколь ласковым, столь и безликим.

Имс повернулся и тихо вышел. 

Вроде все вышло хорошо.

***  
Все вышло бы хорошо, если бы Имс ясно не почувствовал кое-что уже через полчаса после того как покинул роскошный кабинет вора-психоаналитика. 

Имса не покидало ощущение, что его ведут. Он попетлял по улицам, затерялся в какой-то кофейне, даже смог впихнуть в себя завтрак, и вроде бы хвоста явно нигде не было видно, но спина Имса – о, спина никогда его не обманывала. По ней ползали мурашки размером с ежей. Он точно вляпался коготком в жидкую смолу, вот только никак не мог понять, как и когда.

Что-то он начал понимать только в один прекрасный вечерний час, когда совершил массу немыслимых перебежек, чтобы сбросить слежку, успокоился, снял через давнего знакомого ничем не примечательные апартаменты в Латинском квартале, поужинал, выпил виски, принял душ и даже надел белый махровый халат... И ему уперлось в поясницу дуло пистолета.

– Чем обязан? – негромко спросил он.

– Куда ты дел настоящий прибор? – спросили его в ответ, и Имс слегка дернулся от удивления.

– Дорогуша, я не понимаю, в чем твоя проблема. 

– Где настоящий прибор? – монотонно и несколько искусственно повторили ему, очевидно, из-под лыжной маски. – Фейковый хорош, сделан с умом, но где настоящий?

– Это настоящий прибор, – сказал Имс.

– Это обычная капельница, только навороченная, – так же, без всякого раздражения, сообщил чувак с пистолетом.

И вот тут Имс ощутил, как земля горит у него под ногами.

Он всегда славился хорошей реакцией, да и был крупнее и сильнее преследователя, поэтому через секунду пистолет перешел к нему, человек в маске перекувыркнулся через кресло, а сам Имс, как был, в белом развевающемся халате и босиком, галопом несся вниз по широкой каменной лестнице. 

Он понимал, что ничего более заметного, чем полуголый мужчина в белом на оживленных вечерних улицах, нельзя и придумать, но выхода у него не оставалось – он планировал как можно быстрее юркнуть в любую открытую дверь жилого дома или в подсобку какого-нибудь кафе, а там уж осмотреться и быстренько что-то придумать. А пока пусть его принимают за сбегающего любовника, это же обычно для Парижа, нет?

Он несся, как ветер, и только заметил открытую дверь маленького книжного магазина, за которым раскладывала книги какая-то седая черепаха в буклях, как рядом с ним взвизгнул черный «Дукати», и мотоциклист что-то проорал ему из-под шлема. Слов Имс не разобрал, но это было приглашение, точно, и, пожалуй, одно из самых романтичных в Имсовой жизни. 

Романтизм этот он еще больше оценил, когда над головой раздалось характерное «фьюить», а потом еще одно, и еще, и старая черепаха схватилась за сердце, когда в стеклянной двери ее магазина образовалось несколько звезд.

Имс уже обхватил талию мотоциклиста и несся вместе с ним в стремительно вечереющий Париж, в золотые и фиолетовые огни, забив на явное неудобство в яйцах, ничем не защищенных под халатом от горячего металла и жесткого трения. Пули свистели, воздух бил в лицо, снова закрапал дождь, фонари и неоновые вывески начали расплываться в глазах, пахло речной водой, бензином, кофе, булочками, парфюмом, мокрой листвой; тело, в которое он вцепился обеими руками, оказалось молодым, гибким и стройным под кожаной курткой, и Имс как никогда остро ощущал, что жизнь прекрасна, прекрасна, прекрасна… 

Пожалуй, она стала еще более прекрасной и уж точно еще более удивительной, когда таинственный мотоциклист остановился около какого-то заброшенного промышленного склада, отпер тяжелую дверь, провел Имса внутрь, в некое подобие лофта, где были кресла, и столы, и флипчарты, и даже кофейные столики с диванами. А потом встал напротив единственного, узкого и высокого, окна, куда буквально лилось закатное солнце, поскольку дождь опять кончился, и снял шлем.

Имс молча опустился в первое подвернувшееся кресло. 

Он уже мог забыть о достоинстве, учитывая, что рассекал по Парижу в банном халате, едва завязанном на бедрах, и половина французской столицы могла созерцать его орудие любви, бывшее в боевой готовности - Имса всегда возбуждала опасность.

– Здравствуй, Имс, – звонким голосом сказал Артур и широко улыбнулся. – Теперь ты будешь работать с нами. Ведь ты достал для нас ПЭСИВ.

ПЭСИВ, так они его называли. Эту драгоценную коробочку, отправлявшую прямиком в лабиринты сновидений. 

И да, определенно, Артур был еще обаятельнее, чем думал Имс в самом начале знакомства, и солнце на щеке ему очень шло. Но впервые он вызывал такое нестерпимо яркое, ослепительно яркое желание убить.


End file.
